Everlue
Duke Everlue is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. A corrupted''Fairy Tail'' manga, Chapter 8. Indicated when he worries over whether DAYBREAK has information concerning the illegal nature of his enterprises. politician, he holds absolute power and influence over the nearby town of Shirotsume. Both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia considered him extremely repulsive. Appearance Everlue is a small, plump character with a moustache directly protruding from his nostrils. He is formally dressed although his suit is unusual in the sense that is has a large button directly in the centre of it. Personality He has a rather estranged sense of beauty, declaring and rejecting Lucy Heartfilia as he deemed her ugly. This also leads to the "gorilla"-like appearance of Virgo since she is able to take on the appearance of the owner's preference. Another oddity is his tendency to appear by breaking through the ground, thus destroying his floors, although this can be attributed to his diving magic. He has a tendency to repeatedly say "Boyoyo" in whatever situation. His conceited and selfish nature led him to blackmail the novelist Kemu Zaleon so as to make a novel with himself as the main character. This nature is to the extreme that he wouldn't give away something even if he deemed it worthless.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 6. Indicated when he refused to give Lucy DAYBREAK even though he said it was "worthless". History 34 years ago,Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 9. Kirby Melon recalls his past 31 years ago when his father came home after 3 years of writing a book in solitary. Everlue requested that the great novelist Kemu Zaleon make a novel with Everlue as the protagonist. When Zaleon refused, Everlue threatened him with the withdrawal of the citizenship of his relatives therefore making it impossible for them to join a merchants' guild. This then led to Everlue forcing Zaleon to write the book in solitary confinement for three years.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 8. He mentions this during his battle with Lucy. Synopsis Daybreak arc When Lucy attempts to apply for the maid position Everlue has advertised, he appears from the ground beside her. After examining her, he deems her too "ugly" and says that only beautiful girls will suit him. He, however, notices the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand and tries to figure out a way to kill them. Lucy, Natsu Dragneel and Happy infiltrate his mansion; initially only his maid servants tried to stop them, but the Duke was allowing them to wander around to see what they were after, previously spotting them via a surveillance crystal.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 6. Mentioned by the Vanish Brothers when they are about to begin their fight with Natsu. As soon as the three of them find the book "DAYBREAK" he breaks up from the floor and calls on the Vanish Brothers to retrieve the book at once. Just then, Lucy announces that the book has some kind of secret, shocking them all, and runs away asking Natsu and Happy to buy her some time. Thinking it may be some sort of treasure map he changes his plan, telling the brothers to deal with Natsu and that he'll go after her himself. He eventually discovers Lucy in the mansion's sewer, halfway breaks through the wall and grabs her arms. He demands that she tell him the secret of the book, threatening to break her arms and getting infuriated when she blows a raspberry at him. Happy suddenly strikes his face causing Lucy to be released from his grip. Nevertheless, he uses his Diver magic to attempt to strike Lucy several times, each time missing, and explains how he forced Kemu Zaleon to write the book about him. He eventually seizes one of Lucy's legs but she thoroughly kicks and he is forced to let go. The fight then switches magics when Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit, Cancer, and Everlue retaliates by summoning Virgo. They both don't count on Natsu coming with Virgo; regardless, Lucy calls on him to take care of her. He does easily with a powerful punch while Lucy captures Everlue with her whip, throwing him into Cancer who, with a strike and a haircut, defeats him. He is later arrested.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 17. Explained by Virgo.His key of Virgo is given to Lucy. Magic and Abilities Everlue's_magic_seal.jpg|Everlue's magic seal Everlue's_summoning_Virgo.jpg|Everlue summoning Virgo Diving Magic: His primary magic enables him to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunnelling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and metal. Celestial Magic (星霊魔法''Seirei Mahō''): The other magic he possesses is Celestial Spirit magic, which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits. Perhaps coincidentally, the key he owned, the Zodiac Spirit Virgo, used the same type of magic as himself. Trivia *Duke Everlue is the second Celestial Spirit mage to appear in the series, Lucy was the first. *He is the second mage in the series to use two different types of magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains